Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Gallery
575px-IMG 1816.PNG Captain America (WWII).png|Captain America (WWII) Captain Steve Rogers.png|Captain Steve Rogers (S.H.I.E.L.D.) ViperCapShieldNY.png|Viper whipping Captain America|link=Venomous Bite (A!) CaptHydraViperNY.png|Captain America battling Viper and the HYDRA Agents in NYC|link=Venomous Bite (A!) AvengersEMH2 1280.png|James Rhodes, Captain America and Black Panther|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) Vlcsnap-65459.png|Captain America tossing his shield at Man-Ape|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) Targeted.png|"Targeted"|link=Targeted (A!) Reunited.png|The Avengers reuinited|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) WWIIatTheRaft.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BWCAvsBZ.png|Captain America and Black Widow vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) LeadingStrikeCombatSetupWhiplash.png|Captain America and Black Widow fight Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) WhippingBWCA.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Captain America and Black Widow|link=Whiplash (A!) WhippingBW.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Black Widow|link=Whiplash (A!) My Idol.png|Agent Coulson sending Captain America to investigate|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Creeping Petrification.png|Grey Gargoyle petrifying Iron Man|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Cutting through.png|War Machine cutting through Iron Man's armor|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 4-2.png|Iron Man calls Mk XLII armor|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 3vsGG.png|The trio against the Grey Gargoyle|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Chained!.png|Captain America chaining Grey Gargoyle|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Fake Bankheist.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Welcome Simon!.png|Wonder Man is accepted into the Avengers|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) WWIIinAmazonJungle.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) They Shall Not Die!.png|"The Avengers shall not die!!!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) WonderManAvenger!.png|Wonder Man is officially an Avenger|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) AvengersRosterS1.png|The Avengers|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) CAvsBZS1.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) FinalShowdownS1.png|The Final Showdown!|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) AVENGERSASSEMBLES1.png|"Avengers... ASSEMBLE!!!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Avengers.EMH.S01E16.Widows.Sting-CP.avi_snapshot_05.54_-2011.01.26_15.22.16-.jpg|"We will need some serious work at Hydra Base…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Deathlok Cap.jpg|Deathlok aiming at Captain America|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) HydraWins.png|The Avengers fall unconscious.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) Captain america aemh.png|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) SW&CAvsDR.png|Scarlet Witch and Captain America vs Dell Rusk|link=Revelations (A!) SW&CAvsRS.png|-Friend of yours?– -Enemy actually…-|link=Revelations (A!) DisappointedAvengers.png|The four Avengers were followed by Elektra, leaving Fury alone with his two Agents.|link=Revelations (A!) MovingtoAvengersMansion.png|The Avengers move to the Avengers Mansion.|link=Revelations (A!) AFFBRBLokasenna.png|Avengers, Fantastic Four and Beta Ray Bill in Asgard|link=Lokasenna (A!) 28_ep_27.png|"Ben, before she controls our minds, you know what time it is…"|link=Lokasenna (A!) BattleForAsgard.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dc9833038353.jpg|Captain America|link=Lokasenna (A!) Iron-Man,ThorandCap.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4d6e932e888a8.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) Avengerswithinfuture.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) S1E26-1-.png|"You are always welcome to this Realm, and you will have Asgard's help any time you need it."|link=Lokasenna (A!) 2012-07-22_1121.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) CapAShieldThrowYUFN.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) TMSurroundedYUFN.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 4f55090b40a04.jpg|"What is this trickery?!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) DoomSurroundedADWAV.png|Dr. Doom surrounded|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Avengers_Earth's_Mightiest_Heroes_(Animated_Series)_Season_2_1_Screenshot.JPG|The heroes against Dr. Doom|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Captain_America_&_Bucky.png|"Captain America and his partner!"|link=WWII (A!) CapAmericaBuckyVsBaronZemoWWII.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) Captain_America_and_Baron_Zemo_(World_War_II).png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) BatrocVsCaptRogers.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Captain Rogers|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) CptRogersVsBatroc.png|Captain Steve Rogers vs Batroc the Leaper|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) ProjectInsight.png|Project: Insight|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) SteveTashaSSR.png|Captain Rogers and Natasha Romanoff looking at the SSR members pictures|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) ZolaExplainsInsight.png|Dr. Arnim Zola explains Project: Insight|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FalconSavesSitwell.png|Falcon saves Jasper Sitwell|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) SitwellSurrounded.png|Jasper Sitwell surrounded|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) WinterSoldierVsCaptRogersBridgeFight.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain Rogers|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) CapturedbySTRIKE.png|Steve, Tasha and Sam surrounded by S.T.R.I.K.E. and Hydra|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FuryLives.png|"Why did you take so long?"|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) Winter_Soldier_WIS.PNG|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) CptAmericavsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HeroesPartWaysWIS.png|"When do we start?"|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) TheSearchIsOnUKDH.png|Black Knight joins the search for the Winter Soldier|link=Dark Horse (A!) UltronsVsTanner.png|Ultrons vs Tanner Evans CapBritVsUltron.png|Captain Britain smashing an Ultron ClashoftheWWIICaptains.png|"Brian?" BritishAmericanVsUltron.png|Captain America, Captain Britain, Black Knight and Falcon vs Ultrons The Age Of Ultron Is Here.png|The Age of Ultron is here UltronVsTonyTSAoU.png|"Perish then" RescueCatchesTony AoU.png|"Tony… Are you ok?" UltronSmashesHulkAoU.png|Ultron smashes Hulk UltronVsABombAoU.png|Ultron vs A-Bomb AdamantiumPunchesAdamantiumAoU.png|Ultron vs Wolverine BBVsUltronsShieldAoU.png|Black Bolt tries to attack Ultron WonderManStepsUpAoU.png|"You used my brain patterns for the Vision without my permission. Now you will have to face me!" VisionAidsHisBrotherAoU.png|"Why not, Ultron?" UltronVsVibraniumShield.png|Ultron destroys Captain America's shield SWNoMoreUltronAoU.png|Scarlet Witch wiping Ultron out of existence LostSonsFamilyReunited.png|Vision joins the family hug CaptMarvelVsTaskyCOHO.png|Captain Marvel punches Taskmaster TaskmasterVsIronManCOHO.png|Taskmaster attacks Iron Man CapAmericaVsTaskmasterCOHO.png|Captain America vs Taskmaster TaskyFreezingPietroCOHO.png|Taskmaster slowing Quicksilver down TaskmasterDodgesMarvelousPunchCOHO.png|Taskmaster dodging Capt. Marvel's punch BEWARETHEARROW!COHO.png|Captain Marvel about to get hit by an arrow ThanksScarCOHO.png|Capt. Marvel dodges the arrow DodgingtheShieldCOHO.png|Letting the shield go ArrowHeadedTowardstheWitchCOHO.png|An arrow headed towards Scarlet Witch CatchingArrowsCOHO.png|Scarlet Witch catching an arrow TaskmasterHeldbyCapAmericaCOHO.png|"First catch in a long time" BrianMeetsTheCapBT.png|"You look exactly like your father in his 20s, kid." CapTossesShieldAtBloodBT.png|"YOU DIDN’T DO THAT!!! VAMPIRES, ATTACK!!!" AvrilLavigneVampireCommanderBT.png|"Aren’t you…?" ShieldBashBloodBT.png|Man out of time vs man out of time Cap_BaronBlood_Morbius_Sc1.jpg|Morbius to the rescue MorbiusAttacksBloodBT.png|Morbius vs Baron Blood BloodVsMorbiusBT.png|Baron Blood vs Morbius UJVsBBBT.png|Union Jack fiercely attacks his uncle ShieldedFromBoulderBT.png|Captain America protects the heroes DeathofBBBT.png|Morbius kills Baron Blood Check Mate-YASNY.png|"Check mate." WelcomePhoton-TKD.png|"I am Monica Rambeau, aka Photon." CaptAmericaPhotonBK-TKD.png|Captain America, Black Knight and Photon through New York City BKvBK-TKD.png|Black Knight vs Black Knight CAvCA-TKD.png|"Ok, I’ve had enough!" AvengersAtTimePipe-TKD.png|"That’s Kang!" KANGVSCAPTAMERICA.png|"A man out of time… Killed by the Master of Time. What an irony!" DanceAndKiss-TKD.png|"May I have this dance?" AvengersMeeting-Innocent.png|The Avengers decide about Iron Lad's future CaptainAmericaContactsProfessorX-Prodigal.png|"The feeling is mutual, Professor, but we are facing some hardships." ProdigyMeetsTheYoungAvengers-Prodigal.png|"Young Avengers, this is your new teammate, David." GrowingManSocialCasualty-001.png|The Avengers being tossed out GrowingManSocialCasualty-004.png|"The more you hit him the more he—grows…" GrowingManSocialCasualty-006.png|"I guess they don’t make ‘em like they..." GrowingManSocialCasualty-007.png|"... Used to…?" GrowingManSocialCasualty-008.png|"I AM KANG. I AM YOUR MASTER!" EnterKang-SC004.png|"Where is the boy?" EnterKang-SC005.png|"Wha—What boy?" IronLadLeadsTheWay-SC002.png|"…Gates" DonePlayingWithChildren-SYA.png|"I’m done playing with you, children." CaptainAmericaVsKang-SYA.png|"DROP THE RIFLE, KANG! NOW! OR I’LL…!" CapWarnsTheYA-SYA.png|"If you ever put those uniforms on again, Iron Man and I will do everything in our power to shut you down for good." Tumblr_ne8jf1Eu9e1rl14rno1_1280.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain America Cap_Vs_Bucky_A!_01.png Cap's_Shield_Uniform_A!_04.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno3_1280.png Cap's_Shield_Uniform_A!_07.png|"On my way!" Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_nocuqy68dQ1rl14rno5_1280.png|"I’m almost there, Scott! Keep holding on." Captain_America_A!_02.png|"Scott, just like we practised!" Black_Widow_A!_24.png|"You messed with the wrong team." Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno2_1280.png|"Oh, Captain Rogers… It has been awhile." Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno9_1280.png|"Desperate times, desperate measures." Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno10_1280.png|"She was smoking!" Captain_America_A!_07.png|"You… You faced Bucky again… I know how much he means to you." Tumblr_nocuqy68dQ1rl14rno2_1280.png|"I know he is still in there… And I’m gonna find him." aafinalshowdown.jpg|"Schmidt…" Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno3_1280.png|"IT’S AN ORDER, STARK!" Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno8_1280.png|Captain America running towards the Red Skull Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno2_1280.png|Captain America pushed forward by a blast Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno5_1280.png|Captain America on his knees Faceoff_Capskull.png|"Give up, Skull!" Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno9_1280.png|"Stark, he teleported away." CapAndAgent13VsHYDRA-SeeingRed.png|Captain America and Agent 13 vs HYDRA Agent13ShieldWielder-SeeingRed.png|Agent 13 wields the shield Surrounded-SeeingRed.png|"Let’s give them everything we got! Let’s be the best we can be!" HappyToHelp-SeeingRed.png|"Hey, I’m always here to help!" FalconShieldWielder-SeeingRed.png|Falcon wielding the shield Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno3_1280.png|"Just like we practised." JustLikeWePractised-SeeingRed.png|"Just like we practised." 5327a0a7d75f9.jpg|"Battle of the century" 5306b00c93840.jpg|"Battle of the century" Captain_Marvel_17.png|"I was going to ask you for help but it looks you have a pretty tough situation down here." Captains_America_&_Marvel_&_Iron_Man_.png|"Go destroy the base. I’ll handle it." InhumanVision-NeverFear!.jpg|Kamala Khan's vision during Terrigenesis Category:Galleries